Suéter de lana a rayas y pantalón vaquero
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Hermione tiene una cita a ciegas, ¡qué atrevida! Lo único que sabe del afortunado es que llevará como prendas un suéter de lana a rayas y un pantalón vaquero. Nada más.


**Disclaimer:** _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

―¿De verdad vas a ir? ―una joven de cabello rojizo observaba a su amiga desde la cama.

―¿Por qué no? La nota ha sido algo curioso. ¿Qué pierdo por intentarlo?

―¿Y si está chalado? ¿Y si te arrastra hasta el bosque y te asesina?

―Tú siempre pensando en lo peor, Ginny ―terminó de anudarse la bufanda y ponerse el gorro. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su amiga ―. ¿Qué tal estoy?

―Perfecta para que te violen, Hermione ―dijo ella seriamente, aunque estaba claro que bromeaba.

Hermione rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación.

―Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Quizás me olvido de eso de ir enseñando escote.

―Hermione, ¿por qué te ha dado por ir a una cita a ciegas? ¿Es por San Valentín? ¿No quieres pasar otro año sola y amargada?

―¡Ginny! Yo no paso los San Valentines sola y amargada.

―Lo siento, lo siento. Lo que quiero decir es que nunca le diste importancia a esas cosas, no iba contigo. Y ahora… eres como todas las demás.

Hermione se detuvo y miró a su amiga.

―Ginny… San Valentín no me importa. Y no es que quiera ser como las demás, pero… Un chico se ha interesado por mí.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Ginny no le reprochase nada más.

―Vale, está bien. Tú sólo asegúrate de llevar poción de pimienta en el bolso, ¿de acuerdo? Al menor intento de rozarte lascivamente con su entrepierna… ¡se la tiras a la cara!

Hermione soltó una carcajada. De su bolso sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojizo.

―Siempre la llevo conmigo, hermana.

Las dos chocaron los cinco en el aire.

―¿Y cómo vas a reconocerle?

―Me ha dicho que llevará un suéter de lana a rayas y unos pantalones vaqueros. Él no sabe cómo iré yo, es una cita a ciegas. Mandó la tarjeta sin más, sin conocer la destinataria. ¿No te parece curioso?

―Lo es, sin duda. Bueno, no es que haya sido muy específico… En fin, buena suerte.

Las dos se abrazaron. Hermione salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, justo en el momento en que Ron bajaba por las escaleras.

―Hola, Ron. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

―A Hogsmeade, Ginny. ¿Tú no vas?

―Tengo que estudiar. Y paso de San Valentín.

―Está bien, como quieras. Yo he quedado con alguien.

―Entonces diviértete. Por cierto, bonito suéter de ¿lana a rayas?

Ron se detuvo y miró su suéter. Sonrió.

―Sí, es nuevo. ¿No te gusta?

Pero Ginny se había quedado a cuadros, con la boca abierta. Ron, al ver que su hermana no contestaba, se despidió y salió de la Sala Común.

―Hola, Ginny, ¿no vas a Hogsmeade?

Harry apareció detrás de ella.

―Por Merlín… No puede ser verdad…

―¿El qué no puede ser verdad?

―Nos vamos a Hogsmeade, Harry, ¡ahora!

―Pero… ¡tengo una cita!

Sin embargo, Ginny Weasley no atendía a razones. Había apresado el brazo de su amigo y le arrastró fuera.

Mientras tanto, Hermione esperaba ya sentada en una silla de Las Tres Escobas mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Se retrasaba.

―¿Hermione?

Ron apareció a su lado. Vestía un suéter a rayas y unos pantalones vaqueros.

―¡Hola, Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Pues… Tengo una cita ―confesó él mientras enrojecía.

―¿En serio? Yo también ―sonrió ella.

―Vaya, qué coincidencia, ¿no? Lo mío es una cita a ciegas. ¿Te importa si espero aquí hasta que aparezca. Se supone que tiene que ser ella quien me encuentre.

―Claro, puedes sentarte y hacerme compañía. ¿Una cita a ciegas? Vaya, hoy es el día de las coincidencias. Yo también tengo una cita a ciegas. Aunque bueno, soy yo quien debe encontrarle a él.

―¿En serio? ¿Hermione Granger tiene una cita? ―comentó de manera burlona.

―¡No te rías, Ron! ―le dio una palmada en el brazo ―. No soy tan estirada, ¿vale? Si quiero, puedo salir con chicos.

―Sí… Sí, es cierto. Así que sabes cómo irá vestido, ¿no?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un trago. Se la veía animada.-

―Exacto. Me dijo que vestirá suéter de lana a rayas y unos pantalones vaqueros.

Ron se quedó paralizado. Bajó la mirada un segundo para ver su ropa, precisamente un suéter de lana a rayas y unos pantalones vaqueros.

―¿En serio?

Por su parte, dos jóvenes acababan de entrar en el pub, justo para esconderse detrás de la barra, atentos a Ron y a Hermione, que charlaban.

―¿Estás segura de ello? ¿Ron y Hermione en una cita a ciegas?

―Que sí, tienes que creerme. Ella dijo que él llevaría un suéter de lana a rayas y unos pantalones vaqueros. Y es lo que Ron lleva hoy.

―Mucha gente lleva esa ropa, Ginny.

―¿Ah, sí? Mira a tu alrededor, por favor. ¿Cuánta gente lleva ahora mismo eso? Sólo una persona: Ron.

―¿Vais a tomar algo? ―Madame Rosmerta apareció delante de ellos.

―No, gracias, sólo estamos de paso ―comentó Harry.

―¿Es que no vas a invitarme a nada? ¡Que es San Valentín! ―gritó Ginny.

―¡Está bien, está bien! Por Merlín, qué mujer. Pónganos dos cervezas de mantequilla.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron espiando a sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione, por su parte, se encontraban en un silencio tenso, aunque Hermione no comprendía nada.

―Ron, ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces nervioso y… no paras de sudar.

―Esto… Hermione, tengo que irme. No quiero molestarte para cuando aparezca tu cita.

―Oh… Bueno, tienes razón. Nos vemos luego en la Sala Común. ¡Y suerte con tu cita! ―gritó mientras este ya se iba.

Ron, entonces, se encontró en un dilema. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, de volver hacia Hermione y decirle que él era su cita y que por favor mirase bien la ropa que llevaba puesto. Pero más de una vez se dijo que aquello era una estupidez, que Hermione era su amiga, y que jamás de los jamases saldría con él. Al final, pudo más el miedo y Ron salió por la puerta del pub.

―Pero… ¿a dónde va ese imbécil?

―Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que no puede salir con Hermione ―comentó Harry ―. Anda, vámonos de aquí.

―¿Y Hermione? No podemos dejarla sola.

―Yo tampoco quiero, Ginny, pero… no sé, quizás es mejor que se dé cuenta de esto por sí misma.

Ginny lo pensó un momento y al final salió, acompañada de Harry. Hermione, por su parte, siguió sentada en su mesa, esperando.

Por la noche, Hermione apareció. Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban sentados en las butacas frente a la chimenea, pero Ron desapareció nada más verla, seguido de Harry.

―¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Ni idea, chica, ni idea. ¿Qué tal tu cita?

―No apareció ―bufó ella mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, bocabajo, hundiendo la cara en un cojín.

―¿Estás segura?

Hermione levantó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre una mano.

―Veamos… Se supone que tenía que quedar con un tío que iba a llevar como prendas un suéter de lana a rayas y un pantalón vaquero. Nadie, en todo el pub, llevaba eso.

―¿En serio? ¿Nadie… nadie? Entonces, ¿no hablaste con nadie?

Hermione meditó un momento.

―Bueno, vi a Ron, estuvimos hablando. Tenía una cita a ciegas él también, aunque se fue antes de que ella apareciese.

―¿Y qué llevaba puesto?

Hermione se puso boca arriba y miró al techo.

―Pues llevaba un suéter de lana a rayas y unos pantalones vaqueros… Espera.

―Vale, por fin te has enterado.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá. Estaba a cuadros, literalmente, con la mirada asustada. Miró a Ginny y se llevó las manos a la boca mientras la joven Weasley asentía solemnmente.

―Ron.

―Exacto.

―Pero… ¿cómo?

―No importa el cómo, amiga mía, sino el por qué… ¡¿Por qué no te diste cuenta, so taruga?!

Hermione volvió a recostarse sobre el sofá. Hundió su cara todo lo que pudo.

―Ay, no lo sé. Supongo que estaba tan obnubilada por el hecho de salir con alguien, que no me fijé en la ropa que llevaba tu hermano.

―Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Hermione desenterró su cara y se quedó mirando a las llamas.

―Nada.

―¿Qué?

―Que no voy a hacer nada. San Valentín ya pasó y nosotros dos seguiremos siendo Ron y Hermione, dos amigos. Y punto. Lo de hoy… se supone que íbamos creyendo que quedaríamos con desconocidos.

―Pero él sí se dio cuenta de que eras su cita.

―Y si se dio cuenta, Ginny, ¿por qué huyó? ―Ginny no contestó ―. Porque sabe que nosotros dos no valemos como pareja. O que quizás no quería destruir nuestra amistad. No le culpo por ello, habría hecho lo mismo. De hecho, estoy haciendo lo mismo.

Se levantó y se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

Justo cuando llegó a las escaleras, Ron apareció.

―Buenas noches, Hermione.

―Buenas noches, Ron.

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento. Los dos sabían la verdad, pero ninguno la reveló al otro. Finalmente, ella subió por las escaleras y él se quedó donde estaba. Ginny le miraba desde su butaca.

―¿Estás bien, Ron?

Él miró a su hermana. Simplemente, asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, para volver a su habitación.

Quizás, todavía no era el momento de dar aquel paso tan importante.


End file.
